


The Last Time

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Amycus is getting married tomorrow. His lover's not happy about it.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 19 prompt: Amycus Carrow / Alecto Carrow / a pagan rite / "Brother... Please..." / "You always knew this day would come."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/0ATXdjG.jpg)

"Brother..." Alecto panted, out of her mind with lust and on the verge of her orgasm, "Please..."

Amycus snapped his hips hard and turned the dial on the sex toy strapped to her clit. He could hear the buzzing whir louder than her moans but only for a second before she was gasping and shouting as her orgasm washed over her. He knew she was always extremely sensitive afterwards but she always clenched so tightly around him when he'd leave it revved up like that so he did it anyway.

She let out a squeal as the buzzing little toy overstimulated her and her vaginal walls clenched so tightly around him he saw stars. He turned the little wheel control on the vibrator down and off and she squirmed, moving forward and pulling off his dick to slump into the pillows below her.

"That was perfect, Ami," she said, humming in satisfaction.

He smacked a hand down on her arse cheek. "Roll over and share the pillows." When she did, he flopped down beside her and focused on catching his breath. "This was the last time, Ally."

She pouted and turned to look at him. "Why?"

"You know why. I'm getting married tomorrow," he said, raising his arm to rest over his eyes because he couldn't bear to look her in the face.

"You didn't have to choose that stupid pagan rite that ensures fidelity to her."

"That wasn't my choice. You always knew this day would come eventually. One of us would get married and we'd have to stop behaving this way."

"Why do you think I never got married, brother?"

He snorted at her words and peeked out from under his arm to catch her gaze. "Because no sane wizard would have you."

Her jaw dropped open at the dig and she snatched her wand off the table next to the bed. "You take that back, you berk."

"Nope, don't think I will."

He regretted taunting his sister the following day as he met his new bride in the sacred circle; the stinging hexes she'd attacked him with left red welts in conspicuous places.


End file.
